


Steamed Hams but it's Code Lyoko

by FlowerFoxified



Category: Code Lyoko, The Simpsons
Genre: Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFoxified/pseuds/FlowerFoxified
Summary: Odd invites Ulrich to an unforgettable luncheon.My response to the Code July prompt: Crossover.
Kudos: 11





	Steamed Hams but it's Code Lyoko

**Author's Note:**

> This counts as a crossover, right? Right?
> 
> Have a silly meme for my contribution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Odd opened the door for his expected guest, Ulrich.

“Well, Odd, I made it,” his friend said, “Despite the fact I didn’t believe the Kadic dormitories have their own kitchen.”

“Ah, good buddy, but they do! And I used it to prepare us an unforgettable luncheon!”

“Mhm.” Ulrich looked a little wary, but none the less he allowed Odd to lead him to a table with two chairs. As Ulrich set down the two-liter of cherry soda on the table and took a seat, Odd went into the kitchen to check on the roast.

Odd gasped. Smoke poured from the oven. He rushed over and opened the oven door. The roast wasn’t looking so hot. Or rather, it was much too hot, as flames danced around the edge.

“Oh NO! I don’t believe this! The roast is ruined!” Odd clutched at his hair in despair. “What am I gonna do?”

He glanced out the window, and the nearby Presto Burger loomed outside, giving him inspiration.

“But what if… I were to get fast food… and pass it off as my own cooking?” He chuckled to himself. “What a brilliant idea, Odd! He won’t know the difference.”

Odd opened the window, and had one leg up on the threshold before the kitchen door burst open.

“I-” Ulrich froze. “Odd! What’s going on?!”

“Ulrich! I was just, uh, stretching my calves on the windowsill! Gotta keep this svelte body nice and flexible, you know?”

“Why is smoke coming out of the oven?”

“Smoke? Oh, no! That’s not smoke! That’s steam! Steam for the steamed clams we’re going to have. Mmmm. Steamed clams!”

Ulrich gave him a weird look, then slowly backed out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Odd let out a sigh of relief, before climbing out the window to grab that fast food.

* * *

Odd proudly marches through the door, carrying a large platter of hamburgers. “I hope you’re ready for some mouthwatering burgers!”

“I thought you said we were having steamed clams.”

Odd sets the platter down. “Oh no, I said steamed hams.”

“Steamed hams? Since when have you started calling hamburgers steamed hams?”

“I picked it up from a movie.”

“Uh huh. What movie?”

“Uh, Skybreaker.”

“I watched Skybreaker. I don’t remember ever hearing the term “steamed hams” in it.”

“It was in the sequel. Skybreaker 2.”

“They made a second one? After how bad the first one was?”

“They made 4.”

Ulrich stared at Odd in disbelief, but it was the most honest statement Odd had made thus far. “Ok then.”

The two dug into the meal.

After a bit, Ulrich started up a conversation. “You know, these hamburgers are a lot like the ones they have at Presto Burger.”

Odd forced out a laugh. “Nope. These are a Della Robbia specialty! Old family recipe.”

“For steamed hams?”

“Yes.”

“And you call them steamed hams despite the fact they are obviously grilled.” Ulrich stated, showing the clearly visible dark lines on the burger patty.

“I- Well, you see- It’s a-” Odd was at a loss for words. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Odd got up and stepped into the kitchen. Only to immediately step back out again. The swinging of the kitchen door leaked out the orange light of the flames that had taken over the kitchen.

Odd gave a stretch. “Well, that was fun! I’m all worn out.”

“Yeah, I should probably get go-” Ulrich noticed the glow. “What the-! What’s going on in there?!”

“Uh, aurora borealis?”

“What’s an auror borlis?”

“Well, it’s, uh, it’s something the oven does.”

“Odd, are you telling me, that you broke the oven?”

“What?! Oh no. No no no! It’s- it’s what the oven does after it steams something. Because, well, you see, the steam can build up, so it flashes lights to get rid of it!”

There was a beat of silence, and then: “Can I see it?”

“No.”

The two headed out of the room.

A scream could be heard from inside the building. “Aaaah! The building’s on fire!”

“No Sissi!” Odd called out. “That’s just the aurora borealis!”

“Well, Odd,” Ulrich started, “You certainly lived up to your name today. But I must say, you steam a good ham.” Ulrich gave a smile and waved as he walked away.

Odd waved back, then gave a thumbs up, as Sissi continued to scream for help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it.


End file.
